fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 193
Seven Dragons is the 193rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 18th episode of the 2014 series. With arriving on the battlefield, Natsu confronts Future Rogue and Motherglare. Meanwhile in the town, the fight between Mages and the dragons continues. Learning Rogue's goal, Natsu yells to all the Mages that Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to defeat the seven dragons, and asks the Dragon Slayers to take them on. Meanwhile, the Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra joins the battle. Summary Having returned to the battlefield, Natsu engages Future Rogue once again on top of Motherglare. However, tired from his previous battles, the Fairy Tail Mage finds himself unable to put down any damage on the man from the future. Struggling to even stay atop the flying beast, Natsu can only watch from above as the Dragons lay waste to Crocus. Joyful, Future Rogue tells Natsu that there is nothing he can do, prompting the Fire Dragon Slayer to ask him what he is really after. On the outskirts of town, Doranbolt and Lahar contemplate granting Jellal's request to bring a prisoner to the battlefield. Though Lahar is skeptical of the idea, questioning if Jellal can be trusted, Doranbolt states that with the current state of affairs, they have no other option. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages confront the Dragon Atlas Flame. Seeing him to be a fire Dragon, Gray and Juvia step up to attack, but find that their combined power is insufficient. As the Dragon attacks in return, Freed erects a rune barrier to block the incoming blast, but the Dragon's power is overwhelming, rendering it ineffective. Moving in, Makarov uses his Giant Magic to grow and deliver a physical blow to Atlas Flame, but the Dragon merely laughs it off, stating that humans cannot measure up to Dragons, before attacking the group. Elsewhere, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale do battle against the Rock Dragon, but find that their attacks are ineffective. Together, Lyon, Jura and Kagura attempt a triple-attack using Lyon's Ice-Make animals but even this attack fails. However, the Mages refuse to give up regardless. At Mercurius, the Fairy Tail Mages there look up at Zirconis, some of whom remember him from their encounter with his spirit in the Dragon Graveyard. Wendy asks the Dragon why is he doing this, to which he answers by pointing out Motherglare from afar and stating that Future Rogue is the one issuing orders to them. Knowing that if the Dragons destroy the world, Rogue himself will have nothing left, Lucy wonders what his true intentions are. In the town, Orga and Rufus confront a Dragon together with a combination attack, impressing everyone with their teamwork. However, this too fails as the Dragon comes out of the ordeal unscathed. Asked about how they defeated their Dragons when they were children, Sting and Rogue reveal that what they said was only partially true. In actuality, Weisslogia wanted Sting to kill him so the latter could become a real Dragon Slayer. In contrast, Skiadrum was terminally ill and asked Rogue to end his life out of mercy. Though having never fought a serious Dragon, the two decide that they still want to fight for the sake of their friends. Meanwhile, Future Rogue reveals to Natsu that in the future, Acnologia alone rules the world. Though he devised his Dragon Manipulation Magic, it did not work on the Dragon King and so he came up with the plan to bring Dragons from the past under his control and have them fight Acnologia. Though fewer were able to come thanks to Lucy's intervention, he claims that he will use the seven dragons he has to defeat Acnologia and become king himself. Across the town, the Mages slowly come to the realization that only with Dragon Slaying Magic can the Dragons be defeated. Atop Motherglare, Natsu tells Future Rogue that he is unlucky and, as soon as he is questioned as to why, ignites his fist and delivers a devastating blow to Motherglare's hide. Shouting to all the people below him, Natsu tells them that Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat the Dragons. With seven Dragon Slayers and seven Dragons, Natsu claims that their forces are even and they can come out victorious. Though Future Rogue claims he is miscounting, Natsu states that he can hear someone else. On the outskirts of town, an exhausted Doranbolt arrives with Prisoner 100977, Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer of the Oración Seis. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (started) *Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Levia *Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * ** * *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Wōtā}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} * ** *Sound Magic Spells used * * * |Aisu Gaizā}} * |Wōtā Nebura}} * * |Sunō Doragon}} * |Eipu}} * |Sunō Taigā}} * * * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) Weapons used * Manga & Anime Differences *Unlike in the anime, Mavis isn't present during the fight against Atlas Flame in the manga. *In the anime, Gray and Juvia combine their powers to attack Atlas Flame, whereas in the manga no such thing is shown. *In the manga, Makarov grows in his Giant form the moment he punches Atlas Flame, while in the anime it takes time before Giant takes effect. *The fight of Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus against Rock Dragon isn't present in the manga. *Zirconis' speech isn't present in the manga. *The scene of Doranbolt visiting Cobra's jail cell is completely omitted in the manga. *The fight of Orga and Rufus against Scissor Runner is omitted in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes